I'll Always Be There
by thisisnotmybeautifulhouse
Summary: ... to Sew the Pants That You Tear: Arthur really just wants a little respect. And to not get caught with his pants down. Follows after 4x04 and goes lightly AU.


Arthur checked one more time that his belt was secure. In the days following the bizarre trouser incident in the council chambers, he had struggled to meet the eyes of the members, including his uncle. He could not allow them to see how embarrassed he still was after very nearly displaying the royal assets to those relics of his father's reign. Even prior to the mortifying moment a few days ago, his father's council – for they were not his, not yet – had looked on him with measuring eyes and seemed to find him wanting. He was not as swift to act, he weighed his options carefully, he was not as firm with his subjects. And then his trousers had fallen inexplicably. Right in front of the very men who would descend upon him like a pack of wolves if he displayed even a moment of weakness.

Just before he left his chambers, Merlin walked in carrying a load of what Arthur could only assume was clean laundry. He took one look at Arthur checking his belt, bit his lip, and walked right by him without saying a word. Arthur blinked, slightly unsettled. Merlin was never quiet. Moody, recalcitrant, and occasionally broody, but never silent. And he looked like he was struggling not to laugh. Arthur clenched his fists and breathed in through his nose. "Something you want to say, Merlin?" His incredibly odd and completely disrespectful friend stilled for a moment – probably trying to get his expression back under control – and turned, a hint of laughter still shining through his eyes, in spite of the serious expression he fought to maintain.

"Nothing, other than that I've checked all of your belts, and I'm fairly certain you don't have to worry about your trousers falling down in public again."

"I thought we weren't talking about that._ Ever_."

"Well you asked me if I had something to say, Arthur."

"Unfortunately. I can assure you that is a mistake I won't be making again any time soon." Merlin examined Arthur's expression seriously for a moment and then his face softened into something more understanding.

"Arthur, what's wrong? You can't be that upset about your trousers, so what is really bothering you?" Arthur stared at his friend, considering, and at last his shoulders slumped. He needed to discuss this with someone, and aside from a select few of the knights, Merlin was the only one he trusted with this kind of information. He supposed he could track down Leon, but he did not like appearing vulnerable to a man who fought under his command. He knew Leon would never judge him harshly for it, but such openness made him uncomfortable. Merlin made it almost impossible to feel uncomfortable, unless Arthur did or said something unnecessarily harsh to a servant, or took out his frustrations on the new recruits for the knights. Then Merlin had the horrible ability to make Arthur feel roughly the size of an ant with a single expression, though the young king would never admit it.

"I do not feel as though I have the full support of the council. They see that I am not my father and it… concerns them." Merlin took a moment to consider this, then shook his head.

"Well, of course you're not your father. You are your own person, your own king. The world is a changed place from Uther's reign, and it is time for those who lead it to reflect that." Merlin smirked a little, cocked his head in that way that said he was about to be especially disrespectful to some unfortunate or unsuspecting soul and then said," Besides, who cares what those old codgers think? Soon enough they won't even be able to feed themselves, let alone sit in on council meetings and scold you like a school boy. They just can't stand the thought that they're old news. Soon enough, you will be able to appoint your own councilors, and then they won't be able to give you any more grief." Thinking briefly, Arthur smiled, causing Merlin to take a step back.

"Thank you Merlin. You have just volunteered to be my first appointee to the council. We meet every afternoon in the council chambers." Merlin boggled for a moment.

"What? No! You just said you would never ask me if I had something to say again, and now you want me to sit on the council?"

"Merlin, you give me your opinion whether I ask for it or not. The only difference is that now, it's official." Arthur felt much better. Anything that could put that shocked and extremely put out expression on Merlin's face was worth his while.

Besides, it really was time for him to start appointing his own men to various positions of leadership within the kingdom, and Merlin's promotion to adviser was one long in the making.

Merlin scoffed and then started putting away Arthur's laundry, presenting his back to the king in a pointed demonstration of just how much he disapproved of this turn of events. "I can still be your servant, right? I don't just have to go around wearing stuffy robes and acting about ten years older than I really am?"

Arthur softened at this. "I believe we had an understanding on this. You once said that you would be happy to be my servant until the day you die. I would assume that offer still stands?" He watched his friend carefully finish folding a pair of pants and then turn, a warm, slightly soppy, completely Merlin expression on his face.

"Always, my King."


End file.
